dreamworksanimationfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph: King of Dreams/Transcript
lines *'Jacob': It's taking so long. *'Judah': ''chuckling Look at yourself, Father. You would think this was your fist child. Tell me, were you this nervous when I was born? *'Jacob': Well, yes and no. It was different with your mother. But with Rachel, we gave up hope. We were told she could never have children. *''hear a baby crying *'Reuben': Father! It's a boy! Father, it's a boy! It's a boy. *''baby continues crying *'Jacob': My boy! to get the baby *'Reuben': Can you believe it? Rachel had a baby. *'Judah': I guess it is a miracle. *''all walk off, then Jacob walks in the tent'' *'Jacob': at Rachel and baby Joseph O God, who is the Father of us all, you have blessed me with a gift beyond all measure. Within a barren wife, amid the twilight skies of my life, you've placed a treasure. singing A brightly shining star where there was none, you have granted us a son. *'Rachel': singing Dreams do come true. Look at you. *'Jacob': Joseph. *'All': singing Our baby brother. *'Jacob': singing He is special. *'All': singing' He is one of us we'll keep him from harm, and we will teach him. *'Jacob': singing I will teach him all he needs to know. He'll stand apart from other men. *'All': singing We'll stand beside him and together, we will show him what it means to be a family. *''Joseph pets Jacob *'Jacob': singing You are a miracle child, you are the best you shine the brightest. *'Father': singing Your days. *'Jacob': Joseph. *'Father': singing Will be cloudiness. *'Jacob': Come to Papa. *'Father': singing And mild. Your trails be blessed. Your trials the lightest. You were made for better things, you will share the air of kings, you were born and fortune smiled, for you are a miracle child. *'Rachel': singing The sun will rise within your eyes, the moon will light your smile. And Heaven grace your gentle face. With power to beguile. speaking Good night, Joseph. Joseph, then she continues singing You will wade through the river of sorrows, warm and dry. *'Reuben': Keep it steady. *'Jacob': singing And angels will guide your tomorrows, this I prophesy. *'Both': singing For you are a miracle child. You are the best. *'Issachar': Hey, what are you doing? *'Both': singing You shine the brightest. Your days will be cloudless and mild. Your trails be blessed, your trials the lightest. You were made for better things, you will share the air of kings. You were born and fortune smiled. For you are a miracle child. *''gives the ball to Judah, throwing up and down, then looking at a coat, then Jacobs wears the coat on Joseph *'Joseph': singing Dearest Mother, beloved Father. A coat of colors bright as butterfly wings to remind me. Things you've told me all my life, I am special, I am smart. I am somehow set apart. Petty rules and limitations don't apply. For I am a miracle child. I can't be harmed. *'Judah': Sorry. *'Joseph': singing I'm wrapped in rainbow. Though fate can be heartless and wild. speaking Come on. Let's play. singing My life's been charmed. speaking Come on! singing And shall remain so. *'Jacob': Come with me, Joseph. *'Joseph': singing Not to struggle, but to soar. To my fortune reconciled. For I am a miracle child. You won't see me bent over double, in darkness and rubble, where mountains of trouble are piled. I was destined to fly. Watch me light up the sky! For I am a miracle child! *''at night, with Joseph sleeping, zooming in, then opening the eye, then the sheep appears, then taking a flower, then getting up, then spinning around, then running away by a wolf, then the wolf barks at Joseph, running away, then grabbing a leash, then walking by a sheep *'Joseph': Hey. *''wolf appears at Joseph, screaming *'Joseph': No! Stop! *'Reuben': What's wrong? *'Issachar': What's going on? What did he say? *''lights the fire *'Judah': What's the matter? *'Joseph': It was wolves! There were wolves everywhere. They were coming out of the shadows, and I was surrounded. They were all around me and... *'Judah': That's it? *'Levi': You woke us for a dream? *'Reuben': Ooh! *'Jacob': Quiet down! You want to scare the sheep? *'Joseph': The sheep. The ram. away The wolves killed the ram. *''a sheep bleating *'Joseph': It was dead. I... I don't understand. It all seemed so real. *'Jacob': Everything is fine, Joseph. *'Rachel': the coat back on It's over. There's nothing to worry about. *'Jacob': And, you boys, since you're up, make yourselves useful. a stick Get to work before sunup. a stick at Judah *'Judah': Thanks. *''brothers walk out *'Jacob': Joseph Joseph, where do you think you're going? *'Joseph': Um, I, uh... *'Jacob': You have studies. a paper to Joseph *'Joseph': But, Father, I wanna go with them. *'Jacob': Look. You know they have their work, and you have yours. *'Joseph': But why? *'Jacob': Because you do. Because you're a miracle child. For you, things are different. Category:Transcripts Category:Bible Transcripts